Multimodal containers are known in the prior art, normally according to the standards ISO 6346 or EN 13044. These have standard measurements (normally of 8, 10, 20, 30 and 40 feet long) and comprise a rectangular prismatic polyhedron lying down, with two larger sides, a roof and a base and two smaller sides, which are termed front and rear. A typical container normally only has one entry located at the rear.
These containers require means for fixing with the surface of the transport means (truck or ship) or with one or more adjacent containers. To this end, they are defined into the 8 special vertex pieces (corner posts), likewise standard, where they hook the fixing means. The most common fixing means are known in the sector as twistlock and an example can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,586 which is incorporated into this application by reference.
These hooks or fixing means only serve to avoid undesired movements of the container (which in the case of a ship can even cause the sinking of the same) and they are slightly limited in terms of the possibility for working with two containers joined. If the joining is sufficiently resistant to maintain them in position, it is not sufficient to load two joined containers and work with these as it they were only one container with double length.
Likewise, this joining does not allow the two containers to share the loading space, leaving the interior remaining protected from weathering and unauthorized access (principally for theft).
The applicant does not know any solution to these problems, similar to the invention.